sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bomberman Land (Wii)
|composer= Isao Kasai |designer= |engine= |series=''Bomberman'' |released= }} |genre=Action, puzzle |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |platforms=Wii }} Bomberman Land (also known as Bomberman Land Wii) is a game that features a collection of various, Wii Remote-based minigames. The game is developed and published by Hudson Soft. It was released in Japan for Wii on March 8, 2007, January 29, 2008 in North America, and March 14, 2008 in Europe. Plot Relaxing on the beach, Bomberman gets an invitation to enter an amusement park called "Bomberman Land”, which he accepts. Upon arrival, he finds that his friends Cool Black and Cute Pink have also gotten invitations, as well as Giant Gold and his teammates of “Team Gold”, Kid Blue and Bookworm Green. After all the contestants arrive, the Director appears and tells them all about the park, the events and the rankings, and wishes them all the best of luck…that is, until the Champion appears on the big screen and tells the contestants that he has taken over the park as well as taking the Director hostage. In time, the once fun land will become a place of chaos, so it's up to Bomberman to play the different events, win as many pieces as possible, and dethrone the Champion. Gameplay There are over forty attractions to be played in the differing Zones in the park. Before they can be played, the attractions can be accessed in Training, in which they are divided into five difficulty levels. There is no limit to how many times the player can redo the Training sessions if the player fails. The player wins training points depending on which difficulty is beaten, and if all five are completed, players receive an item. In the actual Zone, the player is given a certain amount of tokens to play the attractions. There are three different attraction types in the game: Single Player, Two Player, and Four Player. The Single Player attractions are worth 1 token, while multiplayer attractions can cost upwards to the total amount of tokens given. Zone Pieces are awarded based on how well Bomberman ranks in the specific events, as well as the specific ranks against opponents in multiplayer attractions. The higher the ranking, the more pieces are awarded, and in turn places Bomberman in a higher over-all rank. If a rank lower than A is achieved, the player can play the event again at the cost of another token, but runs the risk of lowering their over-all rank. Multiplayer Bomberman Land Wii features the classic Bomberman Battle mode multiplayer. The Battle mode is also much more customizable than in past iterations of the game; multiple player options are available, and select rules can be chosen depending on the game being played. References External links *Official Bomberman Land website: Japan, North America, Europe *[http://wii.ign.com/objects/827/827200.html Bomberman Land Wii] at IGN *[http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/bombermanland/ Bomberman Land Wii] at GameSpot *[https://archive.is/20070915013401/http://www.1up.com/do/gameOverview?cId=3150810 Bomberman Land Wii] at 1UP.com *Bomberman Land (Wii) (YouTube) Category:2007 video games Land Category:Racjin games Category:Wii-only games Category:Wii games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Action video games Category:Puzzle video games